StarScream
Description Starscream is a decepticon in transformers. Starscream's over the years G1 Starscream had attempted to usurp the throne of decepticon leader, Megatron, for a long time. His cybertronian vehicle mode was a pyramid like jet thing, his earth mode was a harrier jet. During his coronation after Megatron's dying body was dumped into space he was interupted by Galvatron (Megatron in a new, repaired body) who killed him with one blast and regained the role of decepticon leader. Starscream later came back as a ghost and was able to posses other transformers bodies until he was granted a new body by Unicron. Starscream was thrown into space because he betrayed Unicron. He somehow died again and his ghost posessed Waspinator for a while. Unicron Trilogy Armada During the Armada portion of the Unicron trilogy, Starscream became good friends with a human girl called Alexis, he was the last of the first decepticons who came to earth to have recieved a power enhancing mini-con his was named Swindle. He told Megatron that the only way to save both their races from Unicron was to work together to defeat him and then shot a huge blast of his own energy at Unicron and this was blasted right back at him, destroying him completely. His sacrifice seemed to have affected Megatron and he thereby offered a hand of friendship to the autobot leader Optimus Prime by giving him the star saber, sadly it was stolen by Sideways a few seconds afterwards. Alexis mourned his death for a long time afterwards. Movie Starscream's master, Megatron, had underestimated Starscreams powers and intelligance for many centuries but he still manages to be Megatron's 2nd in command. His main transformation was a F-22 Raptor jet. He came to Earth when Megatron was activated by Archibol Witwicky. He, and the other decepticons were in search for the All spark, the source of life for the transformers, when it was destroyed in an attempt to kill Megatron he flew away. He was leader of the decepticons until Megatron was reactivated and took over. Megatron was soon defeated so Starscream took off. After 2 years of searching for more decepticons he sent a team of constructicons to awaken Megatron from the Marinas Trench where his body was dumped. The Fallen, the last of the first five transformers and first decepticon, was soon told by Megatron and Starscream that they had found where his sun harvestor was. He was soon defeated by Optimus Prime. When The Fallen was defeated he and Megatron felt it was best to retreat and so flew away to fight another day. Animated Starscream is a treacherous decepticon who's sole purpose/goal in life is to usurp the role as decepticon leader from Megatron, though it is tough. His Earth vehicle mode was a 22nd century harrier jet. He has planted a bomb on Megatron's back in an attempt to do away with him, though it didn't work. For a while he believed he had killed Megatron and would do anything to tell his fellow decepticons that he was leader. His attempt to get the AllSpark away from the autobots although failed did seem to kill Optimus Prime (for 75 seconds at least) but he was not seen for a few months after his battle. He realised that he did not kill Megatron and would try to eliminate him at a good opportunity but was no match for Megatron who had already found out that Starscream had attempted to destroy him and so Megetron terminated Starscream. Starscream was brought back to life by a fragment of the AllSpark which was lodged into his head and was now immortal. He was still no match for Megatron. His new scheme was to make an army of clones in his image but they were a failed attempt as they were only able to represent one aspect of his personality: Cowardice, ego, dishonesty, sychophancy and femenine side, so tthey ended up betraying him. His head was cut off in the battle but he was powerful enough to start a space bridge which accidentally transwarped him across the galaxy with Megatron. He was strong enough to take over a giant robot for a while in an attempt to take over Cybertron but could only transwarp over and over and over again. His final attempt to kill Megatron was to blow up him and all of Detroit in a giant explosion, this failed and because of mystic ninja powers used to reconstruct the AllSpark his fragment in his head was removed taking away his life force and killing him. Because said AllSpark fragment gave him life, his lifeforce (spark) may be inside the AllSpark somewhere. Shattered Glass Being that shattered glass universe is the opposite to the normal universe, Starscream is a good guy lead by the heroic Megatron and good friends with him as well. He looks like he did some time during the unicron trilogy. Trivia * Starscream seems to have gathered a large amount of fangirls over the years. * During the french dub of the movie in G1, Starscream along with Shrapnel became female. This was probably because of their high-pitched voices. * Movie Starscream is the first not to die at least once and the first to be actually competant as a decepticon leader. Category:Transformers